User talk:Andynick
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Magazines from the Past Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Wikia search funtion I've tried searching for Speedball 2 and found a reference in MEGA issue 1 as we'd expect. I then added UserTalk to the advanced search and this topic you posted appeared on the list. I just added more references of Speedball 2 to a test section on my own Wikia page, but it hasn't appeared in the searches. It may take some time for the item to appear in the search list, but I don't see why all references to a game wouldn't appear, especially if they were in a main article. Issue chronology Pages on Wikipedia do this with TV shows, etc. They have small links going back and forth at the bottom of the Infobox. However, it's complicated to get up and running as there are several tempaltes linked together to get this working. There are a couple of ways to do this: 1) Have 2 or 3 templates linked to each other. I think the index templates would have to be amended and the infobox would link to them, but it's quite complicated and gives you a headache after looking at the template codes. 2) Or you can add the necessary code to the infobox template manually. I have tried the manual aproach with MEGA issue 1 and have almost got there. Will try again later. Nreive 15:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Done I've created an Infobox Magazine template. With this we can link back to the main page as well as previous and next issues. Check out MEGA issue 1 to see it in action. Editor? The Infobox Magazine template should be fixed to show editor now. Love the issue 1 slideshow on the front page.Nreive 10:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Andy I've added my name to a couple of listings here but I do have a good selection of EMAP C+VG and Sinclair User mags that I worked on from 1984 onwards etc. Will try to update your entries when I get some time. My email is garth@garthsumpter.com if you want to get in touch. Great work that you are doing on Wikki.. 00:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Garth Sumpter C+VG / Sinclair User / Crash / Atari ST User / PC Format / PC Zone / Staion / Dreamcast Magazine / Ultimate PC / PC Answers etc etc.. New Mags, some technical polish required Hi Andy, I'm having some difficulty mastering the templates but, where possible I've copied a previous issue and adapted it, so hopefully it won't take too much spit and polish to get it looking like a bought one. I have a lot of Edges so I'll start working on those a bit more gradually... Regards, Zorrobandito 11:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I have an Amiga Action but don't see it listed under the Commodore category. I can't work out how to start a new magazine either, up until now I've just clicked an issue of a pre-existing category. I have Issue 30, March 1992 Amiga Magazines I see the problem. I use the Magazines drop-down at the top of the main page but only Commodore is listed. Either add Amiga (and C64 and Vic 20) as a sub-category to this or add the Amiga category as a distinct entity. I leave it in your capable hands. Re-design? Hi Andynick! My name is Bob and I work on the Community Development team at Wikia! We like the work that you have done for this wiki and were wondering if we could help spruce it up some with a new skin, wordmark, and anything else you might want. Let me know if you are interested and if you have any ideas for the design, please let me know! Thanks! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:34, May 8, 2012 (UTC) *Ok, cool. I made a skin design already, if you want to check it out. It's on my test wiki. Let me know what you think! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Andy I've got a stack of N64 magazines at home and I'm loving this project on here. Saw there aren't any N64 mags on here so thought I'd start adding some, just having a few issues with the tables though. Let me know if it's fixable and I can just copy that template into others. Cheers Grant / Hazuki192 (talk) 11:25, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi ho, Andy-O Thanks again for the help with the tables. Now then I know you're a busy wiki worker and I especially saw you give the finishing touches to Edge Issue 3 and Retro Gamer Issue 112, but I do have a lot of mag requests for you (sorry for that) which I've implemented below: #Nintendo Magazine System Issues 5-162 #GamesMaster Issues 5-230 #Total Issues 3-58 So, do you want to get them over with immediately? :))))) :Hi there, thanks enjoying the wiki. I will get all those magazines on eventually as I do have them all. At the moment I alternate between brand new magazines and a random old one. I prioritise the new ones because it costs me a fortune to subscribe to them all. The old ones are chosen by a random number generator. There is more chance of the magazines you mention being done as there are so many of them, but I hope you understand that I have to keep things fresh and do lots of different magazines otherwise I may get bored just doing the same ones all the time. I envisage this project taking over 10 years as it really is just me doing this. Regards Andynick (talk) 07:38, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Andy Just to let you know I added an NGC and Nintendo Magazine System page, I wasn't signed in though as I forgot my login (and I'm at work, which for some reason has kept me logged in). Just wanted to say, I love what you're doing with this project, and having just this week picked up 45 more NGC magazines, I'm going to be adding them to your wiki bit by bit. On a side note, have you thought about holding reviews (simply as text) for game pages. I know metacritic holds lins to all website reviews, but as this is a magazine wiki, it would be nice to see reviews perhaps in pop-up iframes. I don't know how limited you are with wikis. I only ask as I am currently collecting the N64/NGC/Ngamer mags and it would be nice to have the reviews available online. I actually enjoy data entry, so although it's a big task, I wouldn't mind adding the data, it is probably just a matter of notifying the original reviewers. Let me know. Cheers Grant Hi Grant, Just wanted to make sure you'd seen that I had replied on your talk page. I wasn't sure whether you would have got an e-mail related to it or not. Regards Andynick (talk) 18:27, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Andy..... it's me. Listen, you know that Future mag Sega Power, correct? And most of its covers are rare to find, eh? So, this is what gets me thinking: Maybe you could find all those scans by the end of March? I'll bet Mega Drive games were reviewed during the 1997 issues. I am so FREAKING excited. Could you be a dear and do this for me, please??? I've enjoyed this place so much and perhaps in late May, I may bid my farewell here and return to the Sonic the Hedgehog Wiki. Pleeeease, Andy? Please? Thanks. Hey Andy, you didn't respond to my text I made yesterday. Y'know, about finding those Sega Power covers. Why would you just ignore me when I already sent you a favor? Look, you're a hard worker, but come on, you just need to get on it (yes, get on with it; YES, GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!). Please, Andy????? Find all those SP covers by the end of March, will you? Don't make me tell you again. Hi, I appreciate your enthusiasm and your help, but i'm not going to be dictated to about how to spend my time. The Sega Power's will get done in the same timescale as everything else. Regards Andynick (talk) 06:54, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, May has finally arrived and I'm still working on that MMS games list. I know you, Andynick, are surely up to date on this wiki's latest pages. I've changed my mind about the GamesMaster, Total and NMS scans. I even decided to wait a while for the Sega Power cover and page scans to come. I......I.......um...I CAN'T WAIT MUCH LONGER!!!!! PLEASE, ANDYNICK?! I'm so, so, so, so sorry for disrupting your concentration! It's just that I've looked at this wicked ace Sega Power magazine, and no matter how good or rubbish those covers and reviews are, I've LOVED them so much. I feel like I could look at them forever. And I'm real thrilled wondering if new Mega Drive games were reviewed in the 1997 issues. Oh, Andynick, I just can't resist the impatience for those to come! Please, may you, pretty pretty pretty please with a cherry on top of a four layer vanilla ice cream cake, find all those Sega Power covers and scans...for a very excited user on this remarkable wiki of yours, and post them on the site...........right................now??Please....please......please...........? <=( -Thanks Whilst I'm not going to scan the front covers in yet (I find scanning incredibly boring), I have looked at the four 1997 Sega Power's for you. Issue 88 (Jan 1997) has three Mega Drive reviews - Williams Arcade Hits, NBA Live '97 and Virtua Fighter 2 Issue 90 (Mar 1997) has one review - NBA Hangtime. Hope this saitisfies for the time being. Regards Andynick (talk) 21:02, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I rolled back the Sega Pro Issue 3 edit, because the cover date on the actual magazine was correct. It is essentially the January 1992 issue but it actually says Christmas 1991. Hi Andy, just to let you know that once I've added all my N64/NGC magazines, I'll clean the pages up (take pictures of each cover, create game pages for those that remain as red links and update the reviewers pages). In case you thought it was a bit half-assed with all these dead links at the moment. Andy, I've one final request for you: Could you pretty pretty please list all the games reviewed in Gamesmaster Issues 34-56? I'm not saying make a table out of it (that would take up hunks of time). I'm saying do it like this, for example: 'Issue ??' Playstation -''' '''Saturn - Nintendo 64 - Super Nintendo - Mega Drive - PC - Amiga - Mega-CD - 32X - Game Boy - Game Gear - Etc, etc.... 'PLEASE ANDY, PLEASE? I'll never bother you again! I'm....sorry. Sorry, I'm just too busy at the moment. I've only added one magazine in the last week and I had to force myself to finish that one. Tables Hello. How do make tables like the review ones on Official Nintendo Magazine pages, because as I have some issues of that I can create the articles, but I can't get the tables to look as professional as those and I can;t just copy it in and then change what needs to be changed. Yoshi876 (talk) 16:16, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'll create some articles over the weekend. Yoshi876 (talk) 16:32, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I've been unable to get front covers so that would be highly appreciated thanks. Yoshi876 (talk) 07:36, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Also, for the 100th issue would it also be good to have the non-subscribers issue cover? Yoshi876 (talk) 07:53, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Currently I have the Disney Infinity play sets linking to the Disney Infinity page, but I was wondering whether they'd qualify to have their own page. Yoshi876 (talk) 18:18, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Cheers, not sure when I'll be able to create them and I've only got Issue 71-80, but 71 was cut up majorly for school coursework, so it be unuseable. Yoshi876 (talk) 20:13, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully there'll be more contributers by then :P Yoshi876 (talk) 20:33, October 7, 2013 (UTC) No, only got a few issues of Nintendo Gamer and you've uploaded them, and all the ONMs I haev as well Yoshi876 (talk) 09:50, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Andynick. Me again. I was the one who created and finished that entire Mean Machines Sega Reviews page. Well, I've decided to get started on another review-list page for another magazine. This time, Sega Power. But as long as there hasn't been any true full-issue pdf scans for all 91 issues, this would be a lot tougher than expected. So, if you ain't got much up your sleeve, Andy, perhaps you could help me find where I can read all 91 Sega Power issues. That way, I could get the page done in speck of time. How's that? Sorry, I honestly don't know anywhere that has Sega Power scans. Andynick (talk) 05:18, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna be needing S: The Sega Magazine Issues 3, 4, and 5 for my Sega Power Reviews page. I got mine off Ebay, though they are pretty rare. You might get lucky. Andynick (talk) 07:29, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Good, but what about the Sega Power Index at the bottom of the Sega Power page? You've redesigned the indexes for Total, Mega and so on, so why not you do the same for Sega Power? Done. Andynick (talk) 15:13, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Andy, just a little note before you get back to work: See if there are any Mega Drive reviews in the 1997 GamesMaster issues. Thanks. Virtua Fighter 2 is in Issue 52 (Feb 97) and NBA Hangtime is in Issue 53 (Mar 97). That's all there is. I'm gonna need reviews from Sega Power Issues 20, 24 and 31. Look at my message and you'll notice I'm stuck with my Sega Power Reviews page. I need reviews from Sega Power Issues 20, 24, 31, and 37. If I could draw your attention to a few of my previous posts *I got mine off Ebay, though they are pretty rare. You might get lucky. *I appreciate your enthusiasm and your help, but i'm not going to be dictated to about how to spend my time. The Sega Power's will get done in the same timescale as everything else. They still apply now as they did when I originally replied to you. Kind Regards Andynick (talk) 19:01, February 23, 2014 (UTC) But there's just one more thing: what about the Mega Drive reviews in Sega Power Issues 86 and 87? There, I won't brag you again...I swear. Issue 86 *Sonic 3D - 92% *FIFA '97 - 78% Issue 87 *Micro Machines Military - 83% *International Superstar Soccer Deluxe - 92% Why don't you register and take credit for your contributions? Andynick (talk) 16:16, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Help! andy i made a comment on one of the pages please remove it for me thanks. Done. --Andynick (talk) 21:00, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bother you For some reason my printer is refusing to scan anything, and when I looked online for help apprently my printer model doesn't actually exist, so I have no idea what's going on. Can I possibly get you to scan the latest issue of ONM and possibly future ones? Yoshi876 (talk) 07:05, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, no problem at all. I was a bit disappointed they used the same Mario Kart picture on the front cover two issues in a row though... Andynick (talk) 07:47, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Blast from the past Hey Andy, Just stumbled across this. Many happy memories as I used to be the editor of a few of the titles on here. I'll try and fill in some details where possible. Thanks for yur time on this project, Best Paul Iampaulmcnally (talk) 22:04, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Mag staff I can certainly help with quite a bit of that...Still have a lot of the old writers etc on my Facebook so I'll push this out to those guys too... I want a complete list of editors and total numbers of pages per issue from Sega Power, please? Mr. Nick Oh goodness, you are so taxing, Mr. Grey. You've moved, tuche. Good job with your work, but, I do deserve to see my contribution by now, right? It's been many years, and I still can't find proof of my own effort. Almost 10 years now. You hid that proof well. Yale is nothing more than a tale for me, right? Fort Knox is way, way, way, too rich for me. It is enough to make your vision doubled. How about Oklahoma? I love Oklahoma, I was even born there! But no one will let me live there. How about Colorado? Such a romantic place, don't you think? I hate romantic places, so lame. Mountains to the west, all plains just to the right of those mountains. I hate huge cities, too. I would never live in a huge city. Sandstorm is my favorite song, but I've heard it so many times, I'm kinda getting beyond super sick of it. Do you remember that song, Sandstorm? It's by Darude. Just do it, rude, I always say. Anyways, I am having constant problems with my Xbox. Can you still help me? Thank you for your time, Mr. Andy Nick. Hope to hear from you soon, JB NGC Hi Andy, Just to let you know that I've got a full set of NGC (issues 60-120) and will be working on those over the coming months. Once the magazines are there, I'll make sure all the red links become blue ones (making the game pages etc.). Good to see you're still plugging away on this project. I've also got the first 23 issues of NGamer but I'll do those after. Cheers Hazuki192 (talk) 12:45, March 30, 2016 (UTC)Grant (Hazuki192) Hey! Can you edit Edge Issue 6 please? --Warriors of The Harder Styles (talk) 03:08, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I noticed your site has info from all the Gamesmaster magazines. I'm trying to get as many issues of the magazine as I can so I can convert them to PDF and share with others. Do you have any issues I could buy or do you know where I could buy them? ThanksDavey Mames (talk) 21:40, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Warm Welcome Thank you for your warm welcome. I have just created my first article - PC Review Issue 43. Hope the content I put in the article is highly useful. 'RedDotSix (talk) 14:49, October 14, 2017 (UTC) OPM UK scans Hi Andy! I edit at Wikipedia under the name Electroguv, prioritizing articles about classic video games. I'm a fan of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and would really like to improve its sadly substandard Wikipedia entry, but to do this I require reliable sources. If I'm not mistaken you have in your posession Issue # 2 of the Official UK Playstation Magazine from January 1996 (the one with the white cover that has a transparent face of some demon guy), which contains an interesting tidbit about SOTN's early development in an article called Japan Column (pages 10-11). The issue, as is the case of most of the other issues of OPM UK, is impossible to find online, leaving me without a valuable source for fleshing out the Wikipedia article. Is it possible for you to provide access to scans of the particular snippet from the January 1996 issue I mentioned? If it is convenient for you to do that, I would be very grateful if you could lend a helping hand. Thanks in advance. Sincerely, Electroguv (talk) 22:23, April 3, 2018 (UTC) * Andy, thanks a ton for your quick response! While the relevant snippet is short, would it be possible for you to provide access to a scan of the feature? I would be very grateful if you could send the scan to my e-mail at electroguv@gmail.com. 14:37, April 4, 2018 (UTC) **Many more thanks for your swift reply! One more thing -- could you tell the page number for this snippet? Electroguv (talk) 18:29, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ***Hello once again, Andy! I do not mean to bother you, but there is another situation where I require your help. If I'm not mistaken you possess Issue 65 of PC Gamer UK (January 1999) which has a valuable interview with Ron Gilbert about his LucasArts years. It is really important for me to get access to this information seeing as I plan on expanding the Wiki entries for early Lucasfilm games along with Castlevania. Would it be possible for you to provide scans of this article from the issue I mentioned via email like with the OPM scans? I would be much obliged to be able to count on your help. Thanks in advance, Electroguv (talk) 18:04, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Super Action #26 No prob on the Super Action #26, fella; sheer coincidence that it's one of the two issues I picked up as a wee one! The final page (and overall quality of the copy editing, which is pretty wretched) suggests it was indeed the last issue. There are actually some hints in there that it might've been subsequently transformed into either a movies or manga/anime mag, but that's too much of a deep dive for me. GomessQ (talk) 16:55, June 20, 2018 (UTC)